Naruto abrazado por las nubes rojas
by XguillermoX
Summary: naruto se encuentra con su hermano q era del akatsuki y lo mata y antes de morir le dice algo q cambia toda su perspectiva  Entren para enterarse k le dice el hermano a naruto para k lo haga cambiar su forma de ver las cosas
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:la verdad sobre una mentira

En el un pequeño columpio enfrente del instituto ninja, donde un pequeño niño rubio solía columpiarse cuando se sentía triste, se encontraba una figura, era el, el mismo rubio ojiazul, el tiempo ya había hecho de las suyas y ahora el estaba mucho mas grande había cambiado su chamarra azul con naranja y pantalones naranjas, por una chamarra naranja con negro y pantalones iguales, aun que su mirada era la misma, parecía perdida, llena de dolor y tristura, "así que esa es la verdad", era lo que el chico repetía al unísono, esa es la verdad, si, era la verdad, toda la verdad que descubrió en su enfrentamiento contra Pein el líder de akatsuki, el miraba un anillo que con kanjis decía Rei(nada/cero/exceso), y repitió un ves mas "así que esa es la verdad" 

Naruto, recordó lo de la pelea de akatsuki, Sasuke junto con Sakura que se enfrentaban contra Itachi, y todos los demás peleando contra los demás de Akatsuki, Naruto se encontraba frente a frente contra Pein y Uchiha Madara(lo estoy asiendo a costa de las traducciones y lo que eh entendido en el manga) mejor conocido como Tobi, el primer estaba muy lastimado

Madara: lo ves, no eres oponente para mi, Naruto-kun  
Naruto: a un así, te detendré  
Pein:para que, para regresar a Konoha como un héroe, no me hagas reír Naruto, tu al igual que yo somos, iguales, lo dos tratamos de proteger nuestros hogares, para que las personas que tratamos de proteger nos dieran la espalda, pero yo me di cuenta a tiempo y tome un camino mas divertido, piénsalo, si no te respetan como héroe, hazlos respetarte como su asesino-estas ultimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del chico  
Madara:Pein tiene razón, por eso te ofrezco una salida Naruto, puedes unirte a nosotros y hacerte respetar o puedes seguir tratando de ser un héroe, aun que nadie te respete y al contrario en ves de que te agradezcan por haberles salvado el culo, te odien solo por tener a Kyuubi dentro de ti-termino diciéndolo con una risa maliciosa  
Naruto:………..yo……..preferiría estar muerto-este los mira y ellos ven como sus ojos azules cielo pasan a ser unos rojo sangre, seguido de un gran rugido y una formación de chakra en todo su cuerpo tomando forma de 4 colas y un pelaje anaranjado saliera por todo su cuerpo  
Pein:parece que no acepto la oferta-dijo mientras saltaba hacia tras por que una de las garras de Naruto se estiraba y atacaba a Madara y a Pein, Madara rápidamente metió a Naruto en un genjutsu y entro en su mente, se encontró a Kyuubi detrás de la jaula de siempre

Madara:valla, valla párese el tiempo no te a tratado nada bien-decia ironico mientras Kyuubi soltó una gigantesca risa dentro de su jaula   
Kyuubi:nos volvemos a ver Uchiha, y parece que a ti tampoco-lo decía entre risas  
Madara:vengo a hacerte un trato-lo dice en tono serio y mirando a Kyuubi   
Kyuubi:-serio-¿trato?, explícame los términos  
Madara:este es el trato, tu le quitas tu chakra prestado a Naruto-kun, y te libero-Kyuubi se hacerco ala llanuras de la jaula, miro muy serio a Madara y luego se carcajeo en su cara  
Kyuubi:crees que voy a ser igual de estupido como la ves pasada, no me hagas reír yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces-dijo mientras se burlaba de Madara  
Madara:creo que esta ves no caíste  
Kyuubi:la ves pasada me engañaste con los mismos medios, para que atacara Konoha, me sellaran y así apoderarte de mi poder, pero esta ves no, que aun le tienes miedo a mi chakra-lo dijo entre cortado por las carcajadas  
Madara:-dijo mientras también se reía-como no tenerle miedo al chakra mas inmenso en el mundo-serio-pero eso no quiere decir que lo no lo podré contrarrestarlo  
Kyuubi:recuerda que en nuestra ultima batalla me ganaste a duras penas, pero ahora que aras que tengo un Jinchiruki(no recuerdo bien como se escribe), sabes que las habilidades de un Bijuu, se duplican al tener un contenedor, ahora imagínate, mi infinito chakra en un contenedor que aumenta mi agilidad y mi poder-se ríe- esta demás que yo diga esto pero eso seria monstruoso, jajajajaja   
Madara:jajaja, si  
Kyuubi:ahora sal del cuerpo del mocoso, si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo-empieza a salir de la jaula(como cuando entro Sasuke en el cuerpo de Naruto)  
Madara:si pudieras hacer eso, ya lo hubieras hecho, jajaja-este lo hace explotar(igual que cuando entro Sasuke)

Madara sale y Naruto sale de su genjutsu  
Pein:-mirando como Madara sale de su transe-¿y que?, el zorro acepto   
Madara:no es tan estupido, no caerá dos veces en el mismo truco-le dijo mientras Kitsune-Naruto(Naruto-zorro(así le llamare cuando este en la apariensa de un pequeño Kyuubi))lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en la cara

Entonces de la nada Kitsune-Naruto junto los picos de sus cuatro colas eh izo una pequeña bola de chakra negro(creo que es de este color o si no en rojo por lo que se ve en el manga), se lo traga y se los escupe como una gigantesca bola de energía, Pein y Madara saltaron y luego lanzaron Kunaiz con explosivos, Kitsune-Naruto, los esquivo pero no se percato que traían explosivos y explotaron justo detrás de el asiéndolo volar por los aires, entonces Pein izo unos extraños sellos y luego dijo Fuuton: Kaze no ken(elemento viento: espada de aire), entonces una gran corriente de aire se dirigió a Naruto, cortándolo por todas partes y dejándolo desangrado en suelo  
Pein:tsk, esperaba mas de este chico, pensé que era como yo-dijo muy irritado y mirando como Kitsune-Naruto se desangraba en el suelo   
Madara:no era para menos, después de todo le diste con tu mejor jutsu-lo dijo dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Naruto

Mientras Naruto se encontraba en tirado en un gran prado, el estaba muy pálido y todavía no podía moverse, lo único que pudo decir fue "hace frió, ¿por que hace tanto frió?", entonces una vos se escucho, que le dijo "yo también tengo frió", entonces una gigantesca sombra cubrió todo el prado, entonces la misa vos hablo y dijo "quieres vivir", Naruto como no podía moverse, izo un sonido como de suspiro, dando a entender que si, entonces se escucho una es mas la vos y le dijo "entonces yo te ayudare a vivir"

Entonces Madara iba a tocar el cuerpo de Kitsune-Naruto para ver si todavía seguía vivo, cuando su manos se acerco a el, fue tomada por una de las garras de Kitsune-Naruto

Madara:-tratando de safarse, y con una sonrisa-parece que todavía sigues vivo Naruto-kun-pero entonces su sonrisa paso a ser una mueca de dolor, por que Kitsune-Naruto le había roto la mano 

Madara:-separándose-mierda niño, si que aprietas fuerte, ya me dejaste inservible el brazo

Naruto no respondía, no se movía, ni siquiera respiraba, entonces Pein volvió a atacar con la kaze no ken, esta le dio de lleno a Kitzune-Naruto, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto 

Pein:mierda, ¿te estas burlando de mi?

de pronto se escucho una riza, era tan sádica que el mismo Madara se intimido de ella, después vieron como le salía una quinta cola a Kitzune-Naruto y Madara juro ver los ojos de Kyuubi y su sonrisa dibujada en la cara de Kitzune-Naruto, este los ataco a los dos con una velocidad que ni siquiera ellos pudieron alcanzar, después lanzo otra de sus bolas de energía, Madara la esquivo pero Kitzune-Naruto ya estaba detrás de el cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde Kitzune-Naruto le lanzo una ultima bola de energía dándole de lleno a Madara y haciéndolo añicos en el suelo, entonces Kitsune-Naruto regreso a su forma Normal izo un Rasen Shuriken y le dio a Pein este no se podía mover por que quedo atónito con lo que acaba de presenciar 

Pein callo muerto, pero no sin antes decirle unas ultimas palabras 

Pein:-en el suelo y moribundo-jajaja, cof-cof, creo que ganas, pero antes de que muera respóndeme algo, para que tanto sacrifico, dime por que proteges a todos los que te odian, eso es estupido, al final resultaste ser igual a mi, débil, con el mismo afán de que todos te reconozcan por lo que eres y no por la sombra de muerte que llevas detrás de ti, jajaja, sabes por que todo los de Konoha te odia,-Naruto lo mira con mucha intriga-por que eres mas poderoso que ellos, sabes esa fue la misma razón de por que Sasuke-kun se fue con orochimaru, todo por que sintió la necesidad de poder al ser opacado por ti, los aldeanos de Konoha te odian por que saben que eres mas fuerte que ellos, y que no pueden controlar tu poder si en un debido caso te les revelas, esa es la verdad, ahora toma esto mocoso-le lanza su anillo-esto es una muestra de que yo era igual a ti antes, de convertirme en el mercenario que fui, a igual que tu "YO NO ERA NADA AL IGUAL QUE TU, ERA COMO SI EL MISMO DIABLO FUERA QUIEN DECIDIERA MI DESTINO, PERO DECIDI COMBERTIRME EN EL PARA SER YO QUIEN LO ESCRIBIERA"-asiendo mucho énfasis en lo ultimo dicho y con su ultimo suspiro dio una gran riza diciéndole "es hora de que sepas quien soy yo, mi nombre es Pein, Uzumaki Pein, criminal de rango s y tu hermano mayor" 

Después de eso Naruto tomo el anillo del ya muerto akatsuki y con mucha sorpresa se dirigió con Sasuke y Sakura, solo para saber que Itachi había escapado, todos los demás Akatsuki ya estaban muertos, solo quedaba Itachi, pero ya no se preocuparon de el ya que sabían que ya no podía hacer nada ya que era el ultimo de todos los akatsuki, Sasuke lo tomo muy mal, el quería matar a su hermano, Sakura y Naruto, insistieron que el y los integrantes de hebi podían regresar a Konoha, el ya sin ninguna esperanza de volver a ver a Itachi, el acepto al igual que sus compañeros

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas y todo en Konaha estaba perfecto

Fin del Flashback

Naruto, seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Pein "creo que ganas, pero antes de que muera respóndeme algo, para que tanto sacrifico, dime por que proteges a todos los que te odian, eso es estupido, al final resultaste ser igual a mi, débil, con el mismo afán de que todos te reconozcan por lo que eres y no por la sombra de muerte que llevas detrás de ti, jajaja, sabes por que todo los de Konoha te odia, por que eres mas poderoso que ellos, sabes esa fue la misma razón de por que Sasuke-kun se fue con orochimaru, todo por que sintió la necesidad de poder al ser opacado por ti, los aldeanos de Konoha te odian por que saben que eres mas fuerte que ellos, y que no pueden controlar tu poder si en un debido caso te les revelas, esa es la verdad" todo eso era cierto, esa era la verdad, y también los otro, el no era nada, y también parecía que el diablo escribiera su destino ya que estaba lleno de infortunios, odio y dolor, pero ahora su duda era, convertirse en el diablo para escribir su propio destino, o dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban, y tratar de convertirse en una persona respetable para los demás sin ninguna seguridad, de crear respeto por parte de los aldeanos de Konoha


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:grietas en el sueño

Naruto aun seguía pensando en lo que su "hermano" le había dicho, el por alguna extraña razón tenia razón en todo lo que dijo, parecía como el hubiera sido victima de los mismo atropellos que recibía el rubio, Naruto aun seguía pensando en que hacer, ya que aparte de esto lo ultimo sucedido, había hecho grietas aun mas grandes en el razonamiento de este 

¿?: aun sigues ahí como idiota, verdad mocoso  
Naruto:solo eres tu, no jodas zorro, no ando de muy buen humor el día de hoy  
Kyuubi:jajaja, parece que te eh tocado en los cojones, pero dime ¿que es lo que te pasa?  
Naruto:desde cuando te interesa como me sienta-lo dice con irónicamente   
Kyuubi:jajaja, creo que solo estoy aquí como idiota, te equivocas mocoso, yo a igual que tu siento lo mismo que sientes dentro de ti, tus emociones repercuten en mi, y por eso es la pregunta, has estado muy confundido últimamente, y el día de ayer, por alguna extraña razón la confusión paso a ser un terrible dolor, que hasta a mi me afecto  
Naruto:ah-recordando-lo de ayer, bueno esto es mas o menos lo que paso

Inicio del Flash back

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde la vuelta de nuestros héroes, todo estaba tranquilo en Konoha, o eso pensaba Naruto ya que desde que Sasuke acabo con Orochimaru, y ellos acabaron con Akatsuki, todos lo problemas graves para Konoha habían acabado, pero lo que Naruto no esperaba es que para el todavía quedaba una gran rama de problemas, en la oficina de Tsunade todo el consejo se encontraba, todos lo integrantes de consejo junto con los lideres de los clanes de Konoha, estos estaban entablando una disputa 

Tsunade:bueno aquí les dejo el reporte de la misión Akatsuki, que Naruto-lo dijo muy orgullosa-y sus demás compañeros cumplieron -esta le pasa unas hojas con el mismo contenido, a todos los presentes, que en total eran como 30

Hiashi:parese que el chico zorro nos ah servido de mucho  
Pso(otro miembro):así parece Hiashi-sama, pero no cree se esta volviendo muy peligroso, digo, acabo con Uchiha Madara y con, Uzumaki Pein, eso es de temer ya que Pein además de ser de la hoja también era de la villa escondida entre la hierva  
Hiashi:eso es cierto, creo que el mocoso puede llegar a ser una amenaza contra Konoha  
Tsunade:pero que tantas estupideces hablan ustedes dos, Naruto peligroso, ja, eso es lo mas ridículo que eh escuchado en mi vida  
Padre de ino:tsunade-sama tiene razón, además de que sin el la destrucción de Akatsuki no se hubiera dado, además el nos ah salvado muchas veces, como cuando el Shukaku se livero   
Padre de Chouji:eso es verdad, además Naruto ah demostrado ser un gran chico además de ser una persona que siempre piensa en los demás antes que el mismo  
Yui(otro miembro):y eso que, recuerden lo que su hermano nos izo, primer se izo el héroe de la aldea y luego nos traiciono robándose las artes prohibidas de Konoha

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados

Tsunade:aun así Naruto no es de ese tipo de personas, yo lo conozco, el nunca haría algo en contra de esta aldea, al contrario, el siempre trata de dar lo mejor de si mismo aun que casi todos en Konoha lo desprecien  
Hiashi:aun así, no sabes como puede reaccionar, su poder se ha vuelto devastador, mato a su hermano sin piedad y también al Uchiha mas poderoso de todos-dijo mientras juntaba las manos y los ponía ala altura de su boca en seña de que lo estaba diciendo enserio  
Padre de Shino:pero recuerda que el no lo sabe, y tal vez nunca lo sepa   
Spot(otro miembro):da igual el es un monstruo, siempre lo a sido y siempre lo será, yo digo que le desterremos-eso hizo que Hiashi mostrara una sonrisa  
Hiashi:estoy con el  
Yui:además Tsunade-sama sabe que aquí las ordenes se toman por mayoría de votos, así que propongo una votación

Todos aceptaron los términos, pero paso lo peor, las encuentas quedaron 23 a 7 por el destierro todos habían votado en sabor, y solo, el padre de Ino, el de Shino, el de Chouji, el de Kiba, Tsuna, Gai y Kakashi habian votado en contra

Hiashi:bueno parece que la decisión es unánime, el chico zorro queda desterrado, mañana se dará aviso y el sábado estará fuera de las tierras del país del fuego   
Tsunade:estan cometiendo un grave error, esto es la mas estupida decisión que a tomado el consejo desde que se creo-esta decía entre sollozos  
Hiashi:no, es la mas elocuente que sea hecho

Después de decir eso Hiashi rió en señal de triunfo, pero lo que nadie sabia es que eran escuchados por el mismo rubio que habían decidió desterrar, ya que se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, por que venia a ver si no tenia ninguna otra misión para el día de hoy

Fin de flash back

Kyuubi:así que eso fue lo que te paso ayer mocoso-miro a Naruto  
Naruto:ese idiota, todos ellos, me desterraron, a mi que solo quería lo mejor para la aldea-lo decía mientras lloraba-parece que mi hermano tenia razón, me pagaron salvarles el culo con el destierro-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas  
Kyuubi:y que piensas hacer  
Naruto:no lo se, me iré. esta misma noche-tomando un poco de seriedad   
Kyuubi:pero que no se supone que te desterraran oficialmente asta dentro de 3 días  
Naruto:si, pero no quiero darles el gusto de que me vean una ultima ves   
Kyuubi:jajaja, parece que al fin estas empezando a madurar mocoso, esta es la vida real, esta no esa llena de fantasía donde quieras vivir, esta es la vida llena de odio, muerte, envidia y furia-dijo mientras se desaparecía  
Naruto:tienes razón-dijo mientras se levantaba del columpio- parece que ya estoy un poco mejor, creo que iré a dar una ultima vuelta por la ciudad-Naruto se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo, y termino en un parque en donde se encontraba Hinata sentada en una banca, y por alguna extraña razón estaba mirando la luna

Naruto se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, ella volteo rápido a ver de quien se trataba y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era Naruto

Naruto:hola Hinata, que tanto le ves a la luna-le pregunta y le da una sonrisa   
Hinata:-muy sonrojada por tener tan cerca a Naruto-Na-Na-Naruto-kun, yo…….esto……nada……no le veo nada Naruto-kun

Naruto no le presto mucha atención ya que se había quedado embobado viendo la luna, Hinata lo mira extrañada y le pregunta

Hinata:Na-Naruto-kun, que, ¿que es lo que te pasa?-le pregunta muy intrigada   
Naruto:-retomando consiencia-ah, esto, creo que es la ves que miro la luna tan bella, creo que a de ser por la compañía-lo decía de broma

Hinata demasiado roja por el comentario de Naruto baja la cabeza para esconder su sonrojes

Naruto:-parándose-bueno, creo que es hora de irme  
Hinata:ah, ah donde vas Naruto-kun-le dice muy preocupada por su actitud   
Naruto:-volteando a verla- ni yo mismo lo se

Naruto se aleja del parque dejando muy preocupada a Hinata por su ultimo comentario, entonces Naruto entro en ichiraku-ramen

Naruto:viejo un plato bien grande de ramen-dijo entrando y golpeando con las manos el mostrador comos siempre los hace  
Ichiraku(no se me su nombre real pero creo que ese debe de ser ya que es el nombre del restaurante):a la orden Naruto

Después de un rato el viejo sale con un platote de ramen

Naruto:bueno, a comer-después de lo dicho, se puso a comer y en un segundo acabo con su plato y después dijo-eso estubo delicioso viejo cuanto va a ser a y también dame la cuenta de todo lo que te debo  
Ayame:Naruto-kun y ahora que te pasa, lo dices como si fuera la ultima ves que te viéramos-le dice dándole la cuenta  
Naruto:entregando el dinero que debía-lo es-y se fue a toda marcha dejando muy preocupados a Ayame y al viejo

Un rato después otra ves Naruto se encontraba caminando sin rumbo hasta que se encontró a Ino y Shikamaru(advierto esto no es ShikaIno), estos se encontraban llegando de una misión 

Ino:oye Shikamaru que ese no es Naruto-dijo ella mirando a una figura que se encontraba cerca de ellos  
Shikamaru:creo que si, ese es el problemático de Naruto-le dijo acercándose y saludándolo

Rápidamente notaron que Naruto se encontraba en muy mal estado

Ino:oye Naruto ¿que te pasa?  
Naruto:eh, nada, estoy perfecto datebayo-lo dijo con la voz un poco apagada   
Shikamaru:mmm..entonces no tienes nada-(es lógico que esta mintiendo)-pero que haces por este lado de la ciudad  
Naruto:solo pasaba por aquí y ustedes  
Ino:acabamos de regresar de una misión  
Naruto:ah, bueno creo que ya me voy  
Ino y Shikamaru:ok, nos vemos luego

Naruto siguió su camino no sin dejar muy preocupados a Ino y Shikamaru

Ino:lo notaste  
Shikamaru:si, estaba mintiendo, esto va a ser problemático pero creo que ahí que seguirlo-entonces notaron a una tercera persona-Ino en lo arbustos  
Ino:si ya la note-lanzo un kunai y lo que salio de ahí fue la imagen de un linda muchacha de ojos blancos-Hinata, gomen, no pense que fueras tu  
Hinata:no, no te preocupes, creo que fue mi culpa por estar espiando-los mira con un tanto de seriedad- ¿que fue lo que Naruto-kun kes dijo?   
Shikamaru:casi nada solo hablamos de que hacia aquí, pero se notaba que estaba mal, por eso vamos a seguirlo  
Hinata:fue lo mismo que pensé, por eso lo seguí  
Ino:sera mejor que nos apresuremos si lo vamos a seguir, por que se esta alejando-dijo mientras apuntaba a la silueta de Naruto

Los tres ninjas siguieron a Naruto sin que se diera cuenta, Naruto se dirigía a su departamento, llego y entro y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la mesa

Naruto:ya pueden salir de ahí, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata

Los mencionados salieron de donde se encontraban escondidos y decidieron entrar en el departamento de joven

Shikamaru:valla Naruto parece que mejoraste sintiendo la presencia de los demás   
Naruto:si, díganme para que me siguieron-lo dice con un tono serio   
Hinata:es que….nos preocupas Na-Naruto-kun  
Ino:si Naruto dinos ya que es lo que te pasa  
Naruto: de verdad quieren saber  
Los tres:hai  
Naruto:me desterraron-esto izo que los tres entraran en shock   
Shikamaru:esto….es una broma verdad  
Naruto:no, es la verdad, yo mismo los escuche  
Ino:pero si tu fuiste el que salvo a Konoha de Akatsuki  
Naruto:aun asi los del consejo quieren que me valla, y creo que es lo que hare   
Hinata:Naruto-kun, eso, eso no esta bien, y tu sueño de ser Hokage  
Naruto:creo que es lo que mas me dolerá dejar, me despido de ustedes, yo partiré mañana

CoNtInUaRa…….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: amigos de verdad

Previamente 

Naruto:creo que es lo que mas me dolerá dejar, me despido de ustedes, yo partiré mañana

Los tres entraron en shock, Naruto, su gran amigo, el chico hiperactivo e idiota que nunca se rendía, parecía como si hubiera perdido las esperanzas, el pidió que lo dejaran solo pues necesitaba pensar, ellos ya habían regresado a sus hogares, todos estaban muy preocupados por Naruto, no hablaran con los demás sobre el tema por que Naruto les pidió que fuera un secreto entre ellos

Shikamaru se encontraba en su habitación muy pensativo por lo que acaba de escuchar de Naruto, una y otra ves las palabra "destierro" pasaba por su mente

Shikamaru:destierro-lo dice muy por lo bajo-Naruto, que se supone que vas a hacer-dijo y miro por la ventana las luna-no me queda otra, es lo mejor que puedo hacer-entonces serró los ojos y se quedo dormido

Luego con Ino pasaba algo similar

Ino:el baka Naruto desterrado-dio una pausa- creo que este día no ah ido muy bien que digamos-esta soltó una lagrima-pobre Naruto, siempre a estado solo, y ahora que todo lo estaba yendo bien le pasa esto-se limpio las lagrimas y se puso a dormir

En la mansión Hiuga, Hinata se encontraba igual que los otros dos 

Hinata:Naruto-kun-decia mientras recordaba la expresión de tristeza que tenia Naruto-Naruto-kun, yo no pienso dejarte ir-dijo esto mientras salía de su habitación rumbo a casa de los Nara

Llego y pregunto por Shikamaru pero su madre le dijo que ya estaba dormido, entonces fue con los Yamanaka, pero le dijeron los mismo Ino ya estaba dormida, entonces fue con la única persona que sabia que le podía dar un consejo de que hacer, fue con Shino que afortunadamente se encontraba despierto, el salio para hablar con Hinata, ella le contó todo lo que le había dicho Naruto, Shino no daba crédito a lo que oía 

Shino:Hinata, estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo-le pregunta frió como siempre  
Hinata:hai, el mismo Naruto-kun nos lo dijo  
Shino:eso es la orden mas estupida que a dado el consejo, debemos hablar con los del consejo y-Hinata lo interrumpe diciendo  
Hinata:Naruto-kun, no quiere que hablemos con ellos, parece que ya perdió las esperanzas, el saldrá mañana de la aldea, y tal vez- suelta una lagrima-nunca lo volvamos a ver  
Shino:entonces no lo podemos dejar solo, Naruto es uno de mis mas grandes amigos, y creo que no se merece eso, además, a nadie le gusta estar solo, esto es lo que haremos-Hinata, lo miro nunca pensó que Shino pensara eso de Naruto

La noche seguía parecía una eternidad par nuestro rubio que se encontraba recostado en su cama

Naruto seguía pensando en lo que le dijo se hermano "YO NO ERA NADA AL IGUAL QUE TU, ERA COMO SI EL MISMO DIABLO FUERA QUIEN DECIDIERA MI DESTINO, PERO DECIDI COMBERTIRME EN EL PARA SER YO QUIEN LO ESCRIBIERA", al mucho pesar de Naruto todas esas palabras eran ciertas, el no es nada, toda su vida siguió un sueño de respeto y ahora se lo habían arrebatado, en toda su vida los infortunios siempre le persiguieron, pero ahora habían acabado con lo único que lo mantenía vivo, su sueño de ser Hokage, esto era de las cosas que mas le dolia, el se encontraba mirando el anillo que le dio Pein antes de morir

Naruto:nada, es lo que significa este anillo, describe mi vida con una sola palabra, nada-decía mientras observaba el anillo, pero entonces escucha una voz en su cabeza que se burlaba de el   
Kyuubi:jajaja, mocoso tanto te dolió que te desterraran-Naruto no respondió-pero sabes, eso es bueno, por que ahora tienes mas motivos para vengarte-este le insito y se rió maléficamente   
Naruto:¿venganza?, ¿motivos?  
Kyuubi:jajaja, no hagas como el que no sabe de que hablo, se que as estado pensando mucho en una posible venganza, después de lo que te dijo Pein, has estado pensando mucho en ello, lo que te dijo te retumba en la cabeza  
Naruto:eso no es cierto  
Kyuubi:puede mentirle a todos, pero a mi no, yo soy quien mas ten conoce, y tu deseas venganza, y yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirla  
Naruto:no, no, no puedo hacer eso, no debo, aquí ahí muchos que me tratan como igual, no puedo destruir su único hogar, deja mi mente en paz  
Kyuubi:bien, mocoso, es tu elección, pero recuerda, si quieres convertirte en el diablo para escribir tu propio destino, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte con tu venganza

Entonces desapareció dejando muy pensativo a Naruto, venganza, al escuchar esa palabra le recorría una extraña sensación, tal ves si quería vengarse, pero no sabia si eso era lo correcto, después de todo, si se vengaba de sus antiguos agresores(léase como los aldeanos), tarde o temprano terminaría dañando a personas inocentes, así que solo encontró una respuesta, irse lo mas pronto posible de Konoha para que su sed de venganza no lo controlara y ocasionara la destrucción de la villa, después de decidir esto se quedo profundamente dormido

Al día siguiente Naruto ya había empacado toda su ropa y comida estaba en dirección a la puerta de Konoha, pero nada lo preparo para lo que le esperaba, era Shikamaru que se encontraba en la puerta de Konoha con una mochila llena de cosas, y parecía que esperaba a alguien, entonces Naruto se le acerca y le dice 

Naruto:Shikamaru, vas a una misión- le pregunta con algo de desconcierto   
Shikamaru:si, y tu ya te vas de la aldea verdad  
Naruto:si, creo que esa es la ultima ves que nos veremos, parece que eres del único que me despediré-le dice este con un deje de tristeza  
Shikamaru:no lo creo, mi misión es una de protección, se supone que tengo que proteger al problemático Uzumaki Naruto-le dice dándole una sonriza  
Naruto:que, ¿quien te dio esa misión?- le pregunta aun mas desconcertado  
Shikamaru:yo mismo-le dice un poco mas serio  
Naruto:que idioteces dices, si me sigues sabes que también de desterraran   
Shikamaru:y eso que, Naruto aun que no lo creas eres uno de mis dos amigos mas grandes, no puedo dejar que hagas estupideces como esta, y menos solo, además agradéceme que te estoy acompañando, tu no durarías ni dos días en el mundo real- le dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto  
Naruto:tsk, entonces no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión  
Shikamaru:yo te puedo hacer que te quedes  
Naruto:no   
Shikamaru:entonces no-le dice sonriéndole-a una cosa mas, alguien se decidió acompañarme cuando escucho tu historia  
Naruto:¿quien?   
Shikamaru:el-le dice apuntando hacia una figura que salta enzima de Naruto   
¿?:Naruto-nisan, como te atreves a irte y dejarme solo en la aldea  
Naruto:Konohamaru, que demonios, tu también vienes  
Shikamaru:y creo que no son los únicos-dijo apuntando hacia a dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos  
¿?:Na-Naruto-kun   
¿?:hola Naruto  
¿?:baka, casi y no te alcanzamos  
Naruto:Ino, Hinata, Shino, ustedes también  
Los tres:hai  
Naruto:pero en que piensan, saben que me siguen todos serán desterrados   
Shino:aun así no podemos dejar a un amigo desamparado a su suerte-frió como siempre- al menos Uzumaki Naruto no lo hacia  
Ino:además eres demasiado idiota como para sobrevivir tu solo-le dice dándole una sonrisa  
Hinata:esto, yo, Naruto-kun, te desterraron por culpa de mi padre, es lo menos que puedo hacer-lo dice mirando al suelo para que no notara que estaba sonrojada  
Shikamaru:mis razones ya las conoces  
Konohamaru:tu eres la única familia que me queda-lo dice llorando- no puedes abandonarme  
Naruto:chicos-soltando lagrimas-gracias-limpiándoselas  
Shikamaru:bueno, a donde nos dirigimos Naruto, tenemos que irnos rápido antes de que alguien de aviso de que estamos saliendo de aldea sin autorización, si alguien se entera será problemático   
Shino:Shikamaru tiene razón Naruto, tenemos que irnos rápido   
Naruto:bueno, podemos ir a suna, necesito hablar con Gaara

Entonces todos tomaron el camino hacia suna, después de unas cuantas horas de saltar de árbol en árbol, llegaron a un lago donde decidieron descansar

Shikamaru:bueno Naruto, que es lo que quieres hablar con Gaara  
Naruto:es una asunto que me ah estado dando vueltas la cabeza-lo dice serio-quiero saber si Shukaku ya esta de vuelta dentro de el   
Shikamaru:Es cierto, cuando destruimos el tótem de bijuu, se les regresaron a sus aldeas provenientes  
Naruto:asi es, y quisiera saber si Gaara todavía es el Kazekage   
Shikamaru:y eso para que  
Naruto:después lo sabrás

Entonces son llamados por Ino y Hinata que acaban de preparar la comida 

Ino:bueno chicos acérquense, el ramen ya esta listo

Todos se hacercan y se ponen a comer, hasta que Konohamaru se le ocurre retar a Naruto a una competencia de comer ramen, al escuchar eso en los ojos de Naruto se prende una flama, estos empiezan con su competencia, mientras que Ino, Shikamaru, Shino y Hinata, se burlaban de las caras que hacían estos dos donde ya no podían comer mas, pero aun así seguían compitiendo

Ino:asi que así será de ahora en adelante, una se puede acostumbrar a este estilo de vida sin preocupaciones  
Shino:es cierto, pero, el problema será cuando descubran que Naruto será desterrado y que nosotros ya lo seguimos  
Shikamaru:es cierto, va a ser muy problemático

Pero ellos no notaron que un ambu los vigilaba de cerca, el se fue con rumbo a Konoha

Nuestro 6 amigos se encontraban de nuevo, rumbo a Suna, ya era de noche y parecía que iban a acampar

Shikamaru:bueno así esta la cosa, ahí 3 casas de campaña, en una dormira Ino y Hinata-mientras el lo decía ellas afirmaban con la cabeza-Naruto y Kohamaru en otra, y Shino y yo en la ultima, todos tomaremos turnos para hacer guardia, la primera la tomare yo-pero entonces es interrumpido por Naruto  
Naruto:no, la tomare yo, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes  
Shikamaru:esta bien, entonces la segunda-entonces levanto la mano Shino-bueno, la tercera-levanta la mano Konohamaru-la cuarta-levanta la mano Hinata-la quinta yo por ultimo la ultima la toma Ino-esta afirma con la cabeza-bueno ahora todos a dormir que mañana nos espera un largo y problemático día

Todos toman sus guardias y al día siguiente todos despierta(menos Ino ya que era su guardia la que estaba), y toman un baño en el rió(claro que en partes separadas), y vuelven a tomar rumbo a suna, llegan y se dirigen a la oficina del Kazekage, donde son bien recibidos por Temari

Temari:¿y ahora a ustedes que les trae aquí?  
Naruto:quiero hablar con Gaara  
Temari:bien, te llevare con el Naruto

Entonces ellos entran a la oficina del Kazekage, Gaara se queda sin habla cuando ve a Naruto frente a el y lo único que logra decir es "Na-Naruto"  
Entonces después de un saludo un poco frió entre Naruto y Gaara, le explicaron por que estaban ahí y todo sobre el destierro de Naruto

CoNtInUaRa…………………………….


End file.
